


I Can't Fight It Anymore

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Crush, Blushing, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Freckles, Secret Crush, Timbitat: Write Every Day, pranking as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Sera has been pranking Scout Harding more than other people, but there's a reason for that.





	I Can't Fight It Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "The Right Kind Of Wrong" by LeAnn Rimes.

“Maybe I wasn’t clear enough, I want to rip out your spleen,” growls Lace because she is just _done _with all the pranks. It is admittedly hilarious when it’s _other_ people, but if one more crow flies at her head because there are cookie crumbs in her hair then she will _kill this laughing elf girl_.__

__“ _Spleen_. That’s a funny word. I like that word!” Sera is still laughing even though Lace is serious this time, and her freckles stand out. Lace wishes very much that she didn’t think they were so cute. Sera’s grin is wide even when she finally stops laughing._ _

__“Stop laughing!” The Inquisitor passes by and winks at Sera. If Sera wasn’t extremely open about her preferences and so was the Inquisitor then Lace might think that they were together._ _

__Her face burns at the passing idea of _why_ Adaar would wink at Sera like that. Does he know? Did he tell _her_? How did the Inquisitor even find out? Lace isn’t one to gossip about things like that, and it started before Sera had decided that pranking _her_ constantly was the thing to do at Skyhold._ _

__“But you’re so shittin’ cute when you’re mad!” Now she _knows_ that Sera knows about her extremely ill thought out crush, and oh _shit_ this is why Lace would rather be scouting the next location for the Inquisition than staying at Skyhold right now, even if Maryden is nice enough to play the song she made for Sera often enough for Lace to remember it even in snow of Emprise du Lion or the emptiness of the Hissing Wastes._ _

__It’s _embarrassing_ , even more so than when she found out Dorian was with the Inquisitor, so she squeaks and wonders if it’s too late to join the forward expedition to the Fallow Mire. Surely, Commander Cullen would take pity on her._ _

__“D-don’t! It’s not a joke!” And oh, Andraste save her, now she’s stammering and blushing and it’s _obvious_ that Lace has the stupidest crush in the world and if she can’t run to the ends of the Thedas then maybe the spleen thing is still on the table. Maybe Adaar won’t be too mad?_ _

__Sera is still grinning--honestly, if she ever stopped Lace might actually be worried because then she would be really _scary_ even if Lace has seen much worse than an angry, blonde, tricky elf girl--but she’s _blushing_ too and the _freckles_ and Andraste save her Lace is going to _die_ if it turns out this is just another joke._ _

__“Not a prank. I’m not arse enough for that. ‘Sides, it’s cute? Even if you like that stupid song too much.” Sera’s hands are thin but _strong_ and Lace almost swallows her tongue when she realizes that Sera is _touching her_. Even if it’s just grabbing her shoulders. “But you are fun to prank,” she says, a wicked tilt to her smile. “Get to watch you puff up like a kitten. ‘Sides, anyone who will drag Ser Lordybloomers about his obsession with elfroot’s got to’ve a sense of humor somewhere.”_ _

__Her face is burning, she can’t make words leave her mouth, and some part of her still wants to see the Commander about the Fallow Mire but there’s only one way to respond to that._ _

__Lace laughs, loud and long, hiccuping just a little, and she feels better about everything when Sera joins in._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a desperate attempt to stop myself from playing DA: I a third time, as well as a promptfill for [Timbitat's Brawler Badge](https://timbitat.tumblr.com/). This is entirely because I can just hear Sera's opinion on the word "spleen" and it is hilarious. I love Sera, she is life and goodness and no one can tell me any differently.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/)! I hope you like this.


End file.
